Mi Kataang Week
by lovelywtt
Summary: Serie de One-Shot narrando bellos momento de Katara & Aang. (Los One-Shots no tienen secuencia cronológica)
1. Reencuentro

_HOLA! Bienvenidos a mi propia Kataang Week. He querido planear esto desde hace días y la verdad espero que a todo les guste esta semana de amor Kataang! Avatar le pertenece a Bryke & Nickelodeon. _

* * *

**Reencuentro. **

_Katara_

El cometa Sozin avanza sobre el cielo anaranjado, el palacio de la Nación del Fuego se encuentra en llamas la mayor parte y los gritos de Azula se escuchan por todo el lugar. Cierro los ojos cada vez que escucho sus chillidos de sufrimiento, pero no podemos hacer nada por ella. La he detenido. Ha herido a Zuko gravemente. Y sin mencionar todo lo que no ha hecho pasar. Todo lo que me hizo pasar a mí especialmente, con sus deseos de asesinar al Avatar. Se lo merecía.

Aang… Mi corazón late con fuerza y un nudo se forma en mi garganta, no puedo ni imaginarme que estará ocurriendo con él. ¿Estará enfrentando a Ozai? ¿Huyo? No podría soportar el dolor si algo le sucede. Él tiene que volver, tiene que hacerlo por mí. Por nosotros.

Ayudo a Zuko a levantarse, paso mi brazo sobre su cintura y él posa su brazo levemente en mis hombros, caminamos de regreso al palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Acaba de ser herido con un relámpago aunque intente ser fuerte, yo sé que el dolor es horrible, casi desgarrador.  
Levanto mi vista observando el cometa que avanza un poco más y en eso descubro a Zuko observándome con cuidado.

-No te preocupes Katara… yo sé que Aang está bien…- me sonríe levemente

Asiento no tan segura.

Intento creerle, pero aquella preocupación antes de llegar al palacio me invade: "¿_Qué tal si pierde?_" él lo dijo y ahora quiere darme ánimos para seguir adelante. Tal vez Zuko lo presentía desde un principio, el mismo lo sabía porque conoce a su padre. Ozai no tendrá misericordia de Aang al enfrentarlo. Tal vez hoy lo he perdido.

Zuko toma asiento en las escaleras del palacio y noto a un Sabio del Fuego asomándose lentamente hacia nosotros. Fruño el ceño preparada para atacar y en eso el hombre de larga barba blanca se detiene en seco.

-No Katara… no nos harán nada- me dice Zuko tomando de mi brazo para detenerme

Asiento y bajo mis brazos.

El hombre camina hacia nosotros, o mejor dicho hacia Zuko y se inclina levemente ante él.

-Mi Señor del Fuego Zuko ¿hay algo que podamos ayudarlo?- le dice

Zuko parpadea sorprendido ante las palabras del hombre, al igual que yo.

-Lleven a mi hermana a la celda del palacio… tengan cuidado con ella, si es necesario usen a todos los hombres presentes en el palacio.- le dice seriamente

El hombre asiente retirándose.

Observamos cómo algunos soldados y Sabios del Fuego tomando las cadenas de Azula y esta se mueve bruscamente intentando zafarse pero no lo lograra. La he atado con fuerza para que no pueda escapar. Noto su fría y asesina mirada posada en mí, su respiración se vuelve dura y agitada. Y de la nada comienza a reír como una demente. La sangre desciende hasta mis pies y me dejo caer aun lado de Zuko en las escaleras.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?- me pregunta preocupado

-Sí, si estoy bien… es solo que… fue una batalla dura- le digo

-Puedo llamar a unos curanderos…-

-No estoy bien enserio, solo necesito un poco de aire eso es todo- le aseguro – además creo que el que necesita un curandero eres tú. Todavía estas débil-

-Estoy bien…- se acopla

Observo nuevamente el cielo en busca de alguna señal de Aang y mi hermano. Algo que me diga que ellos están bien, que han vencido. Pero no hay nada. Bajo la mirada y comienzo a jugar con mis pulgares para no desesperarme.  
Algunos soldados comienzan a apagar el fuego del lugar y convenzo a Zuko de necesitar una curación más a fondo. Él me ha salvado la vida, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él es regresarle bien el favor.

Subimos las escaleras cuando un Sabio del Fuego se detiene en lo alto frente a nosotros posando su mirada en el cielo. Por un segundo pienso que es una trampa pero en eso tanto Zuko como yo nos giramos atentos al igual que él y en observamos una nave de la Nación del Fuego volando hacia el palacio.

-¿Quiénes creen que sean?- pregunto a la defensiva

-No estoy seguro- dice Zuko frunciendo el ceño.

La nave se acerca cada vez más y tengo una leve impresión de que esta nave es para nosotros. Si son soldados enviados por Ozai nos acabarían rápidamente, ya que Zuko está débil y yo no tengo suficiente agua para derrotar a todos. En eso observo como una figura se encuentra en asomada en la parte libre de la nave observándonos con claridad, entrecierro mis ojos intentando reconocerlo y en eso desciende rápidamente en el aire y justo antes de tocar el suelo forma una enorme patineta de aire para amortiguar la caída.

_Aang_, pienso.

Observo a Aang parado a mitad del patio, con su ropa hecha trizas y algunas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, pero con una sonrisa inigualable. Una calma y alegría me invade inmediatamente al verlo.

-¡Aang!-grito a todo pulmón y salgo corriendo hacia él.

Doy un enorme salto en los últimos seis escalones y corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia él. Aang me sonríe ampliamente, abre sus brazos pidiendo un abrazo y me lanzo sobre él sin pensarlo, con fuerza que terminamos en el suelo por falta de equilibrio.  
Las lágrimas comienzan a descender rápidamente y Aang me abraza como si pidiera que nunca me aleje de él. No planeo hacerlo.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti- le digo sollozando. – Tenía miedo de perderte-

Aang me abraza con más fuerza.

-Yo también temía por no volver- me susurra

-¡No sabes lo angustiada que estaba desde que te fuiste!- le grito y lo golpeo levemente en el hombro

No por odio sino por desesperación. Desesperación de no saber en dónde estaba en el momento donde más lo necesitábamos, de no despedirme de él antes de la batalla.

-L-Lo siento Katara- me dice acariciándose el hombro

Niego rápidamente como si ya no me importara y me lanzo nuevamente a sus brazos.

-Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer ¿de acuerdo?- le pido escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello

-Te lo prometo - susurra solo para mí

Asiento levemente ocultándome más en su cuello, tanto que puedo rozar mis labios.

Intento impregnarme con su aroma, con su sudor, escuchar claramente su respiración junto con la mía. Dejándome disfrutar cada segundo de este bello momento. Aquellas dulces caricias no parecen ya suficientes para mí. Deseo besarlo ahora mismo y decirle que todo lo que he dicho de estar confundida tan solo era un miedo; el miedo de perderlo, de nunca poder estar con él y que he sido una idiota al intentar ocultarlo. Que en realidad lo amo.

-Ya todo paso… ahora todo estará bien- me dice

Levanto la mirada apreciando sus hermosas gemas que pelean por no tirarse a llorar. Sonrió dulcemente. Y él me regresa el gesto, Aang limpia las pesadas lágrimas de mis mejillas con dulzura.

Él tiene razón, ahora todo estará bien. Él está bien, él está conmigo ahora.

Y esta guerra ha terminado por fin.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este One-Shot! Ya que no se ha visto el reencuentro de Katara y Aang después del cometa. Antes de la coronación quiero decir. Bueno mañana estará otro One-Shot. **

**¿Comentarios, Quejas, Sugerencias?**

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	2. ¿Cita?

__**¿Cita?**

_Aang._

Ha pasado una semana desde que vi por última vez a Appa, he buscado por todo Ba Sing Se y no logro encontrar a mi amigo. Una parte de mí me dice que él está bien, pero otra parte me dice que tal vez no lo este. Y que jamás lo volveré a ver.

Entro a nuestra casa en Ba Sing Se después de un agitado día buscando en todos los lugares posibles. Dejo mi planeador a un lado de la puerta por alguna noticia ya sea de Appa o del Rey Tierra y me dejo caer en los enormes cojines que se encuentran en el suelo.

-¿Cómo te fue Aang? – Escucho la voz de Katara acercándose a mí - ¿Encontraste algo de Appa?-

Resoplo cansado.

-No… volé por toda la ciudad buscándolo y no encontré nada- le digo triste

Katara parece poner atención a mi estado de humor y se sienta a un lado mío dándome una dulce sonrisa que normalmente mataría por ver, pero ahora simplemente la aprecio como un faro de luz. Una pizca de esperanza y apoyo para seguir buscando a Appa.

-Estoy segura que lo encontraras Aang… no tengo duda alguna- me dice

Le sonrió.

-Gracias Katara- le regreso la sonrisa

En eso el silencio se vuelve muy inusual en la casa, inusual porque no escucho ni la voz de Sokka ni la de Toph. Me giro buscando a mis amigos por la sala pero no encuentro ni un diminuto rastro de ellos.

-¿Y Toph y Sokka?- le pregunto curioso

Katara se encoge de hombros

-No lo sé, salieron hace tres horas y no han regresado… Sokka quería ir a comprar algo que vio en el mercado- me dice

Asiento

Sokka y Toph salieron, eso quiere decir que estamos solos en la casa. Los dos solos. Trago saliva rápidamente al pensarlo. Otro silencio se interfiere entre los dos y noto levemente como las manos de Katara comienzan a sudar y se las limpia en su vestido ¿Estará nerviosa? El gruñido de mi estómago interrumpe el silencio haciéndome ruborizar ante la pena. Lo olvidaba no había comido nada desde que amaneció, he estado concentrado buscando a Appa que olvide en comer.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar algo?... me muero de hambre- le digo

Katara se ríe levemente

-Pero ¿Y los demás?- pregunta curiosa

-Podemos traer algo para Sokka y Toph…además no creo que regresen en este mismo momento- le digo

Ella asiente.

-De acuerdo, solo… ah… iré por el dinero- me dice

Asiento y ella sale en dirección a su habitación.

Me relajo unos segundos antes de que Katara regrese, pero los segundos se vuelven en minutos y Katara aún no sale de su habitación, por un momento pienso que ha negado mi invitación para ir a cenar o simplemente quiere quedarse en su habitación por frustración. ¿A caso he dicho algo malo? ¿O he hecho algo malo? Pasan tres minutos más y escucho la puerta deslizarse.

-Bien… ¿estas lista para….?- me interrumpo al verla

Encuentro a Katara con su cabellera suelta y bien peinada, sus bellos ojos que tanto me encantan parecen más iluminados esta tarde y sus coletas parecen bien amarradas detrás de los bellos rizos castaños. Mi corazón parece detenerse por un segundo y apreciar a tan dulce criatura frente a mí.

-Estoy lista- me dice sonriendo dulcemente

Asiento antes de que Katara me observe en completo shock ante su belleza, quisiera decirle lo bella que se encuentra esta noche y preguntarle el porqué. Pero en eso ambos ya nos encontramos caminando fuera de la casa. El atardecer comienza a reinar el cielo de Ba Sing Se, Katara y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia la parte media de la ciudad, donde se encuentran los mejores restaurantes.

-Me gusta tu cabello suelto- le digo intentando en no ruborizarme

-Gracias- me dice acariciando su cabellera

Caminamos por unos minutos más y en eso apreciamos que toda la parte media de Ba Sing Se; se encuentra en celebración, cartelones, acróbatas maestros tierra, personas caminando armoniosamente por el lugar.

-Vaya, creo que hemos llegado a una fiesta- dice Katara apreciando el lugar

-Ya lo creo…- le digo

Un hombre de graciosos sancos y máscara de felicidad y otra de tristeza camina sobre nosotros y a ambos nos regala una toga verde. Sonrió aceptándola. Me giro a Katara y observo que se encuentra asombrada ante un espectáculo a lo lejos. Está en mi pequeña oportunidad, doy un salto hacia un carruaje de máscaras y comienzo a arreglar mi ropa, sé que Katara me ha visto mil veces con esta ropa pero presiento que esta noche podría ser algo especial. Ella se ha arreglado ¿Por qué yo no lo haría? Hago un poco de agua control y tomo el agua de una lejana fuente para limpiar un poco mi cabeza y mi rostro. Sonrió tontamente en el espejo y en eso descubro que un hombre me ha observado todo este tiempo.

-Tú… ¡Tú eres el Avatar!- grita sorprendido

Sonrió apenado.

-¡Oigan todos el Avatar está en el festival de Nueva Tierra!- grita en alto

Y todos los ciudadanos a mí alrededor se giran atentos a las palabras del hombre. Todos con una sonrisa sin igual y en lo lejos encuentro a Katara saludándome. Sonrió apreciando la atención de todos y de pronto una mujer comienza a pedirme un espectáculo para el festival de Nueva Tierra.

-No, no… todavía yo…- intento decir

En eso unos hombres tiran de mí hacia un escenario de tierra en medio del pueblo. Un hombre al otro lado del escenario se posa atento a mí, por un segundo pienso de que se trata de un combate pero el hombre comienza a hacer malabares en grandes rocas.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Acepto este reto.

Comienzo a elevar cuatro rocas haciendo malabares y el hombre comienza a aumentar una más, después yo aumento más. El hombre comienza a darme una mirada asesina pero mi concentración está en las rocas que comienzan a volverse pesadas. El hombre se eleva con su tierra control aun teniendo equilibrio con sus malabares, debo aceptarlo es bueno.  
Me elevo igualmente y en eso lanzo todas las rocas al aire haciendo rápidamente una patineta del aire antes de que estas regresen por la gravedad y las tomo justo a tiempo. Escucho los gritos y aplausos del público, pero mi vista solo se posa en Katara quien comienza a aplaudir ante lo asombrada de mi acto. Puedo sentir como el rubor se me sube a mis mejillas y en eso pierdo el control de las rocas y caen al escenario.

Katara ríe ante mi descuido mientras que otros comienzan a abuchearme.

-¡fue un placer!- grito y desciendo con delicadeza a un lado de mi amiga.

-¿Aang te retiras de una competencia?- pregunta arqueando la ceja

Sonrió ante mi nombre. Ella no me ha llamado Avatar Aang como todo mundo me conoce, para ella solo soy Aang. Un chico maestro aire y eso me fascina.

-Bueno es muy bueno- digo girando ante mi competidor

-Ya lo creo…- me dice

-Qué tal si tú escoges el restaurante… estoy seguro que por aquí venderán algo delicioso- le digo

Ella asiente.

La noche comienza a llegar mientras que caminamos en busca de un buen restaurante terminamos esquivando algunas personas que parecen emocionarse al saber que el Avatar se encuentra en Ba Sing Se y más en una fecha especial para ellos.

-¿Qué te parece aquel lugar?- me dice Katara apuntando a un restaurante en la azotea

-Perfecto- le sonrió

En eso una mujer de cabello gris, ojos verdes típicos del Reino Tierra y una mirada curiosa se interpone en nuestro camino. Sonríe a ambos y noto que carga un enorme collar de flores.

-¡Para la feliz pareja!- dice la mujer y a ambos nos une con el collar

Siento mi mejilla muy pegada a la de Katara y el rubor parece subir con intensidad. Y noto que a ella le pasa lo mismo.

-No somos…- comienza a decir Katara con tranquilidad

-Esta es una noche especial y tal vez un amor puede comenzar…- comienza a cantar la mujer – Nueva tierra, nueva esperanza, nuevo amor florecerá-

Ambos nos quedamos quietos ante su canción y ante nuestra cercanía. Observo las hermosas flores que nos unen y en eso las reconozco, son azucenas panda. La flor que deseaba regalarle a Katara aquella vez que fuimos a ver a Tía Wu.

Ambos quitamos el collar de flores y nos dedicamos una incómoda sonrisa. Esta noche parece tener tantas señales de mis sentimientos hacia Katara. He intentado decirle desde hace mucho tiempo lo que siento por ella pero cada vez que lo hago siempre hay algo que se interpone. Tal vez esta noche puede ser la correcta.

-Quédatelo… las azucenas panda combinan muy bien con tus ojos- digo de la nada y me quedo en shock ante mis palabras

Noto el ligero rubor de Katara subiendo ante mis palabras y sin decir nada vuelve a ponerse el collar.

Llegamos al restaurante y un hombre nos dirige a una mesa donde podemos apreciar todo el festival desde lo alto. Unos armoniosos arboles de pétalos rosados vuelven el lugar aún más romántico de lo que tenía pensado.

El universo parece estar en mi favor esta noche, tal vez esta noche podre por fin declararle mi amor a Katara. Un hombre nos trae la comida, a Katara unos fideos que para mi gusto parecen asquerosos y a mi fruta en cuadros. Muy elegante.

-Es una noche muy hermosa- me dice Katara atenta a mí

-Si lo es…- le digo y muerdo mi labio inferior

-Me alegro mucho que hayas dado la idea de venir a cenar- me asegura

Sonrió.

Siento como si mi estómago diera vueltas dentro de mí, incapaz de poder aguantarse un segundo más de esto. Tengo que decirle.

-Katara…- comienzo

-¿Si?- me sonríe dulcemente

-Y-Yo….- suspiro- estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado en venir conmigo, esta noche es única- le digo

Ella arque levemente la ceja

-Bueno no podía negar una dulce invitación para cenar del Avatar…- me dice

Muerdo un enorme bocado de mango intentando pasarme los nervios. ¿Dulce invitación para cenar? De casualidad ella cree que es… ¿una cita?

-Bueno… sí…- digo

En eso un estruendo se escucha en el cielo, por un segundo pienso que se trata de un ataque de la Nación del Fuego pero en eso observo los fuegos artificiales decorando el cielo nocturno.

-Vaya… es hermoso- dice Katara atenta al espectáculo

Pero mi propio espectáculo lo tengo justo frente a mí.

-Sí que lo eres…- murmuro muy suave

La cena termina siendo una delicia, los fuegos artificiales alumbran unos minutos más, Katara y yo comenzamos a gozar del festival, comprando dulces, bailando al mismo ritmo que los ciudadanos y justo cuando regresamos a nuestra casa aquellos nervios regresan a mí.

-Me he divertido como nunca Aang- me dice

-Yo también…- le sonrió.

Ambos comenzamos a subir los escalones para entrar a la casa y mi mano habla por mí, mucho antes de que yo pensara en hacerlo.

-Katara... espera- le pido y ella se detiene

-¿Qué ocurre Aang?- me pregunta curiosa

-Hay algo que necesitas saber… algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho…- comienzo

Suspiro tomando valor.

-Katara yo…-

-¡Aquí están!- grita Sokka saliendo de la casa - ¡¿Dónde diablos andaban?! ¡Los estuvimos esperando para salir a cenar!-

Tanto Katara como yo le damos una mirada de odio a Sokka y este se cruza de brazos sin importarle.

-¡¿Te importa?!- le gruñe Katara

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayan dejado sin cenar! ¡SIN CENAR!- nos grita aún más

Ruedo mis ojos.

-De acuerdo puedo hacerles de cenar si tanto deseas…- le gruñe Katara

-¡Bien!- nos grita y regresa a la casa.

Katara y yo nos giramos intentando recuperar aquel momento de dulzura que comenzaba a aparecer entre nosotros pero parece que la ha apagado ante los gritos de Sokka.

-Podrás decírmelo en otro momento Aang…- me dice dulcemente

Asiento.

Katara se acerca lentamente hacia a mí, tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración y me siento congelado ante su belleza. Ante su cercanía.

-Ha sido una hermosa cena Aang… gracias- me dice y me besa en la mejilla

No un beso como amigos sino unos dulce y un poco duradero y en eso sale de regreso a la casa.

Me quedo parado por un segundo apreciando aquel beso que para mí significa como si me hubiese besado en los labios. Mi corazón comienza a latir con tanta fuerza y mi sonrisa se dibuja de oreja a oreja en mi rostro.

No ha sido una mala noche al fin de cuentas, ella me ha besado en la mejilla. Tal vez esta cena si resulto siendo una cita.

* * *

**HOLA! espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot... jajajaj Aang muriéndose por al fin decirle a Katara lo que siente y al final Sokka lo arruina! como lo hacia en la serie. Siento que Katara debió de darse cuenta (al menos un poco) sobre la platica que deseaba contarle Aang antes de que partiera con el Guru. **

**Bueno este One-Shot fue una idea original de Alosina Quijano solo que al final mi mente comenzó a fangirl con esta idea! Así que te la dedico este One Shot Alosina! **

**Feliz Martes y mañana otro One-Shot.**

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	3. Celos

**Celos..**

_Katara _

Risas alegres se escuchan por todo el lugar y fuertes ventiscas provocadas por Aang hace mover literalmente la casa junto con la admiración de todas las chicas de este tonto club de fans.

-¡Oh… el Avatar Aang es sorprendente!- grita una chica de coletas.

Ruedo mis ojos al escuchar el comentario, refiriéndose a MI NOVIO.

Me encuentro sentada y cruzada de brazos en la esquina de la sala mientras que observo toda la atención que recibe mi novio de estas chicas. Esto es igual que en Kyoshi, Aang me prometió que no se le subirían los sumos a esa cabeza, tan solo espero que no se le vuelva a subir con estas chicas junto a él.

-Chicas observen esto... Se llama patineta del aire- dice Aang sonriendo

Mi novio hace ligeros movimientos con sus manos y en eso forma una patineta, como las muchas que lo he visto realizar. Las chicas lo miran como si estuviesen hipnotizadas, sorprendidas de la maniobra, pero aún más de mi novio. No lo soporto.

-¡Avatar Aang es sorprendente!- grita una niña

-¡usted es único!- grita otra

-¡Avatar Aang usted es el mejor maestro! –

Ruedo mis ojos al escuchar tantos halagos. Estoy segura que Aang está más que contento al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras que yo lucho por no tirarme a gritar de la rabia. Una chica de cabello castaño corto se acerca a mí y me mira de pies a cabeza.

- ¿porque el Avatar Aang se enamoró de ti?- pregunta

-¡¿Disculpa?!- gruño cruzándome de brazos

- no...Nada...-dice temerosa y se va

Lo que me faltaba que alguien cuestione los gustos de mi novio acerca de mí. No creo poder soportar hasta mañana en esta casa.

Las risas aumentan de volumen cuando Aang lanza diminutas patinetas de aire hacia las chicas, elevándolas por los aires con cuidado. Observo la enorme sonrisa en mi novio y suspiro. Me levanto en silencio para no arruinar aquel momento de felicidad entre ellas y salgo de la casa. La luna comienza a salir en el cielo nocturno aprecio las hermosas estrellas que dibujan en mi mente la bella sonrisa de Aang, una sonrisa que creí que solo era para mí, hasta que la vi esa misma sonrisa hacia esas chicas.

Me siento en el pórtico de la casa y observo los ridículos adornos, un intento fallido a comparación con el Templo Aire del Oeste. Las risas crecen detrás de la puerta, me abrazo a mí misma como si intentara calentarme pero no hace frío. Tan solo quiero sentir una dulce sensación, como cuando Aang me abraza.

Pasan cinco minutos y la preciosa Yue ilumina por completo el cielo, escucho como la puerta detrás de mí se desliza con delicadeza y unos segundos después encuentro a mi novio sentado a un lado mío.

- te estuve buscando por todo el lugar... ¿Dónde estabas?- me dice dulcemente

Ruedo mis ojos, no quiero que sea dulce hoy conmigo, hoy ni siquiera deseo mirarlo.

-¡Vaya! si te acordaste de mi...- gruño

-¿De que estas hablando?- me pregunta serio

Me cruzo de brazos

-Oh de nada... Mejor maestro aire, sorprendente Avatar- murmuro imitando a las chicas

Aang arquea la ceja y me levanto para permitirme tomar aire.

- Katara ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué estas enojada?- me pregunta tomando de mi brazo con suavidad

- No lo estoy ¿de acuerdo?... Veté a jugar a la patineta de aire con tus fans- le digo soltándome de él

Escucho como suspira pesadamente

-Katara solo les enseñaba un truco... Eso es todo- me explica

Me río sarcásticamente

- Si claro y ahora no tienes lo sumos a la cabeza como en Kyoshi ¿o sí?-

-Esto no es como Kyoshi...- me asegura

-Como sea... Yo estoy bien, veté a jugar con tus adorables fans- me giro para no mirarlo

Y en eso escucho su risa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- murmuro enfadada

-Lo que sientes... ¿Katara estás celosa de esas niñas?- me dice

Me giro para observar algún rastro de broma y me encuentro con una sonrisa y unos ojos de dulzura. No caeré en su trampa para perdonarlo. Debe de estar bromeando solamente.

-Claro que no...- gruño y me cruzo nuevamente de brazos

- Si lo estas, acéptalo- arquea la ceja -estas celosa-

-no lo estoy, estoy enfadada-

-¿De qué?... ¿De la atención que me dan esas niñas?- dice bromeando

Gruño haciendo que Aang se tire a carcajadas

- Bueno… si lo estoy ¡¿contento?!- le grito

El parpadea sorprendido ante mi grito.

- La verdad es que no... Pero estoy sorprendido- me dice y camina hacia a mí- algunas veces me sentí celoso de ti-

Parpadeo sorprendida

-¿Qué?- murmuro

- Si... bueno con quien comienzo... estaba celoso de Jet desde la primera vez que lo conocimos y la dulce mirada que te daba, de Harú e incluso de Zuko cuando estaban atrapados en la ciudad antigua de Ba Sing Se- me dice acercándose mucho más a mí

Nunca lo había escuchado decir que tenía celos de mí. Lo pensé una vez pero nunca lo había escuchado decirlo.

-Pero eso es diferente, ellos son nuestros amigos... No deberías sentir celos- le digo

- A mí me parece lo mismo- admite

-No esto es diferente, esas chicas tienen un gusto romántico hacia a ti- le digo

Él se carcajea nuevamente

-Una de ellas me pregunto, porque tu tenías interés en mi- me quejo

Y él niega con la cabeza sonriendo

-¿Y crees que yo les haría caso teniéndote a ti?- me pregunta tomando mi mano

Perfecto ahora me siento culpable de pensar esta estupidez de los celos. Bajo la mirada apenada.

-Katara... No necesitas tener celos, tu eres la única persona que me interesa- me levanta la mirada con dulzura

Observo aquellos preciosos ojos posados en mí, esa sonrisa dulce muy diferente a la sonrisa que les dio aquellas chicas.

-Perdón si te hice sentir celosa... No me gusta verte apartada de los demás- me dice

Suspiro derrotada. No puedo enfadarme con él, aunque me moleste demasiado no puedo enfadarme. Él siempre me hace sentir mejor.

-Pero aún estoy enfadada- le digo haciendo puchero

El suspira y me sonríe

-Bueno que tal si regresamos a cenar y esta vez toda mi atención es para ti- me susurra acercándose a mis labios

Me aparto levemente. Sé que ya se ha disculpado pero aún me siento enojada y tonta ante mis incontrolables emociones.

-bien...- le digo

Él sonríe

Regresamos a la casa y las chicas ya han puesto los platos en la mesa para la cena. Diferentes frutos se encuentran en la mesa y las chicas comienzan a sentarse en la mesa al vernos entrar.

-Avatar Aang la cena está servida-dice la chica de coletas

-Perfecto ambos morimos de hambre- le dice

Ruedo mis ojos

Aang toma mi mano y nos sentamos juntos en la mesa, puedo notar las miradas posadas en nuestras manos entrelazadas, Aang me sirve un gran plato de frutos y me besa en la mejilla al aceptarlo.

-No le he puesto papaya, sé que odias la papaya- me dice

-Gracias- sonrió

La cena marcha de maravilla pero en algunas ocasiones las chicas comienzan a darle grandes halagos a mi novio y el termina encogiendo se de hombros sin importancia.

- Me gusta como se ve tu cabello hoy... Bueno siempre- me dice

Haciendo que las niñas del club de fans me miren con celos. Arqueo la ceja levemente dándome cuenta de su plan. Les dará celos a las chicas.

Sonrió levemente

-Gracias cariño- le digo

La cena termina y las chicas nos preparan nuestras alcobas, debo admitirlo son muy amables en cuestión de darnos un lugar para pasar la noche.

-Avatar Aang puede quedarse en esta alcoba, su novia se quedará en la alcoba al final del pasillo- dice una chica

Arqueo la ceja levemente al darme cuenta de la distancia que se encuentran nuestras habitaciones

-muchas gracias- le dice mi novio y se inclina levemente por respeto.

Las chicas le sonríen dulcemente y él se acerca levemente a mí para darme el beso de buenas noches. Intento que el beso no se vuelva tan apasionado pero Aang parece que desea lo contrario.

- No le pongas seguro a tu puerta- me susurra al oído

Me ruborizo de inmediato

Las niñas me guían a mi habitación y descubro que es una alcoba muy acogedora. Un tanto parecida a las alcobas del Templo Aire del Oeste.

-Si necesita algo solo avísenos- me dice una niña

-Gracias- le digo y le doy una ligera sonrisa

El lugar es fresco, la enorme ventana se encuentra abierta permitiéndome observar las luces de las lejanas casas por un segundo, ha sido un día largo y la necesidad de esta limpia me llega a mi cabeza así que me doy una rápida ducha con agua fría; y entro a la cama en ropa interior, con el cabello aun chorreando.

En eso escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abre lentamente intentando en no hacer ruido alguno, levanto la mirada y encuentro a mi novio entrando en cuclillas.

-¿todavía sigues molesta?- me pregunta con una sonrisa de niño pequeño

Sonrió

- Si vienes aquí ya no lo estaré- le digo

Él sonríe de oreja a oreja ruborizado y entra a la cama conmigo.

Abrazo el pecho de mi novio dejándome escuchar con claridad sus latidos y su respiración, mientras que él me acaricia con dulzura mi cabello.

-Esto es perfecto- dice Aang al sentirme muy ceca de él - nunca antes hemos dormido juntos-

Me ruborizo de inmediato

- Creo que esta es nuestra primera noche..- digo tímidamente

- Bueno creo que tus celos tienen una buena reconciliación... Recuérdame en darte celos más seguido- me dice

Arqueo la ceja y le golpeo levemente el hombro; él se tira a carcajadas.

-No vuelvas a darme celos nunca más- le digo

- Por supuesto que no cariño... Tú eres mi única chica- me susurra

Miro sus bellos ojos tan cerca de los míos, nuestro calor nos abraza a ambos como si fuese pleno verano y siento como mi rubor camina hacia mis mejillas. Lo beso. Lo más apasionada que puedo, Aang parece no tener ninguna objeción. Ambos gozamos de nuestra compañía bajo las húmedas sábanas de la cama.

Aang me ha dicho que soy su única chica y yo le creo completamente. Sé que las reconciliaciones y las peleas es algo normal en una relación pero no quiero volver a pasar por esta tontería, no quiero volver a estar celosa.

* * *

**HOLA! Perdón por no subir capitulo ayer estaba fuera de inspiración. Espero que les esta gustando mucho esta semana. El domingo subiré capitulo doble! Mañana por fin viernes! Nuevo capitulo de Korra! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Ideas, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	4. Entre el deseo

**Entre el deseo. **

_Aang_

Hemos volado por el Reino Tierra todo el día intentando llegar a Omashu antes de que anochezca, pero creo que eso no será posible. Tanto Appa como nosotros estamos completamente exhaustos.

-Creo que sería mejor descansar una noche…- sugiere mi novia

-Sí, estoy seguro que Appa ya se encuentra muy cansado- digo acariciando su pelaje

-Estoy de acuerdo, además me muero de hambre…. No hemos comido en todo el día- murmura Sokka tocándose su estomago

Creo que está decidido, observo un lugar plano y tranquilo entre el bosque y desciendo sin problema. Appa no tarda mucho para dejarse caer con fuerza haciendo que todos brinquemos ante el pequeño impacto. Sí que estaba exhausto.

-Pobre Appa… creo que hoy te has ganado una hojas extra- le dice mi novia bajando de él

Desciendo lentamente y acaricio su pelaje. Hoy ha sido una gran ayuda como siempre. No puedo creer que lo hayamos obligado a volar todo el día. Me siento culpable de su cansancio, no es la mejor forma para tratar a mi amigo.

-Ya lo creo…- digo

Doy un gran salto hacia los arboles de nuestro alrededor cortando cada planta que puedo para darle un gran festín a mi amigo. Regreso al campamento y en eso dejo en el suelo una gran pila de hojas que Appa rápidamente comienza a comer con desesperación. Y Momo lo sigue tomando una hoja.

-¿Aang podrías ayudarnos a traer leña para el fuego?- me pregunta Sokka

Asiento

-Yo buscare de algunos frutos, estoy segura que por aquí habrán manzanos- dice mi novia rápidamente

En eso Sokka arquea la ceja mirándola lentamente.

-¿Y porque tú no te quedas a armar la tienda?- pregunta sin quitarle la mirada

-Porque yo la arregle la última vez… además Toph hace su propia tienda- murmura

-Por fin nos entendemos reina del azúcar…-

Sokka rueda sus ojos.

-De acuerdo… pero no se tarden- dice vigilándonos a ambos y en eso posa su mirada en mi - ¡No se tarden!-

-¡Sokka!- lo regaña mi novia - ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?-

Trago saliva.

No entiendo aquellas miradas que de repente me hace mi amigo, sé que es hermano mayor de Katara pero creo que el más que nadie sabe que nunca me aprovecharía de ella. Pero aun asi sigue siendo sobre protector.

-Vamos Aang… estoy segura que necesitare de tu ayuda con los frutos más lejanos- me dice mi novia tomando mi mano

Ambos comenzamos a caminar dentro del bosque alejándonos lentamente del campamento y teniendo suma privacidad con mi novia. Katara entrelaza sus dedos con los míos haciéndome ruborizar por un segundo. Pasamos por unos frutos, por buenas ramas tiradas en el suelo pero tanto mi novia como yo las ignoramos. Ya cuando pienso que nos encontramos algo lejos del campamento mi novia me toma rápidamente del brazo haciéndome recargar con el tronco de un grueso árbol y en eso comienza a besarme apasionadamente.

-K-Kata…ra- intento decir entre besos

Mis manos comienzan a unir más la cintura de mi novia con mi cuerpo y ella entrelaza sus manos en mi cuello haciendo más apasionado el beso como nunca. Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias. Estuvimos dos semanas separados gracias a los problemas de seguridad que ocurría en Ba Sing Se, mientras que Katara y Sokka estuvieron en Gaoling junto con los padres de Toph. Había pasado dos semanas sin sus besos, sin escuchar su voz, sin ver sus preciosos zafiros que me vuelven loco.

Mis manos comienzan a descender lentamente sobre su cintura y en eso me tengo rápidamente dándome cuenta a que dirección descienden y en eso Katara se ríe por un segundo.

-Hazlo si quieres…- me dice

Me ruborizo completamente. ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué toque su trasero? No creo que esos sería apropiado.

-Ah…- trago saliva

Y ella se ríe nuevamente tomando mis manos y posándolas en su trasero. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, una parte de mí quisiera arrancarle la ropa en segundos pero otra me implora que me detenga antes de que Sokka y Toph nos descubran.

-Katara… no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo antes de que Sokka nos descubra- le digo

-No te preocupes por Sokka, Aang-

-Me asesinara si sabe qué bueno tú y yo hacemos estas cosas- le digo

-¿Temes lo que piense mi hermano?- me pregunta curiosa

-¡No!, Temo que me arranque la cabeza- le digo

Katara se ríe como si dijera la broma del siglo.

-Cariño… Sokka jamás te haría algo así, además tú sabes defenderte y yo te defendería también- me dice

Sonrió.

-De acuerdo… - me dice apartándose lentamente de mí

Le beso dulcemente sus mejillas.

Caminamos unos minutos más y comenzamos a recoger cada fruto, cada madera tirada en el suelo, todo para el campamento. La noche comienza a aparecer lentamente y el alba da sus últimos adioses para ser remplazada por la oscuridad total. Katara y yo caminamos muy juntos cargando de nuestras provisiones cuando de pronto observamos una enorme cascada a los lejos.

-Todavía nos quedan unos minutos…- le digo animándola

Ella me sonríe.

Llegamos a la cascada y observamos el lago que hay en el lugar, el agua casi cristalina y la brisa fría de la cascada nos rosa nuestras mejillas y todo el cuerpo.

Observo como mi novia deja sus provisiones en el suelo al observar aquella cascada y en eso comienza quitarse lentamente su vestido y deshaciendo completamente su peinado.

-Vamos…- me dice comenzando a entrar al agua como una musa

Me quedo casi paralizado por un segundo al verla, le he visto en ropa interior antes pero aquella acción casi sensual hizo parar mi corazón y apreciar todo su cuerpo como nunca antes. Dejo la leña a un lado de sus frutos y comienzo a quitarme mi toga y mis pantalones; entro al agua lentamente, descubriendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
El agua está fresca y el sonido de la cascada es tan relajante, es un paraíso. ¿Por qué nunca antes lo vimos?

Nado acercándome más a mi novia y la tomo de la cintura, observo como se muerde su labio inferior provocándome en besarla y lo hago. Nuestro beso se vuelve dulce con una pizca de lujuria. Comienzo a acariciar su espalda y descendiendo mis besos por su cuello. Mi mente me pide que pare que de inmediato pero el calor y mi cuerpo me imploran que no detenga. Es tan a gusto, tan dulce en sentir su cuerpo al roce con el mío. Beso su cuello con suma sensualidad y en eso escucho un ligero gemido de ella, es como si pidiese más.

Levanto mi mirada lentamente a mi novia y ella parece tener una mirad picara. Se aparta lentamente de mí y noto como comienza a quitarse su vendaje lentamente con sensualidad. Me quedo boquiabierto literalmente. Algunas veces he deseado en verla completamente desnuda pero ahora que ella comienza a hacerlo frente a mí no puedo ni siquiera respirar.

Me acerco a ella apresuradamente y la tomo con fuerza haciendo que ella ría por unos segundos y comience a besarme nuevamente. Nuestras manos comienzan a acariciar el cuerpo del otro bajo el agua. Nuestros labios se unen sin igual tanto que por un segundo siento que nos quedamos sin aire pero no me interesa ahora mismo estoy solamente pensando en gozar de ella. Y creo que ella piensa lo mismo. Comienzo a acariciar sus piernas, su trasero, su espalda y sus senos. No puedo detenerme, la deseo. La deseado desde hace meses.

-Aang- dice entre un gemido

-¿Si?- le pregunto acercándome sus labios

-Te amo… y te deseo…- me dice en tono seductivo

Me ruborizo haciéndome pensar lo que he imaginado por muchos días. Hacerla mía.

-Yo también… pero- le digo intentando en no sonar tan duro – pero no creo que ahora sea el momento-

Ella parpadea sorprendida.

-Estoy seguro que si no salimos ahora… Tanto Sokka como Toph saldrán a buscarnos- le digo levantando la mirada al cielo ya todo oscurecido

Ella suspira derrotada.

-Tienes razón… es que yo… deseaba estar sola contigo… y bueno tu sabes- dice ruborizándose

-Yo también lo deseo cariño, te deseo desde mucho antes… pero no creo que sea el momento- le digo

Ella asiente acariciando mi pecho

-Pero al menos prométeme que lo haremos cuando… por fin estemos solos- me susurra

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto- le digo

Ella sonríe y me besa la nariz

-Entonces vamos… conociendo a mi hermano ya estará pensando en partir en este momento- me dice volviendo a ponerse su cinta

Asiento

Ambos salimos del lago y con el agua control nos secamos para no tener algún rastro de evidencia, nos cambiamos rápidamente y ayudo a mi novia con su vestido, para después ella ayudarme con mi toga y abrochar mi pantalón.

-Creo que sería más fácil al quitarlo- me susurra

-Tu vestido igual- le contesto

Ella me sonríe

Tomamos nuestras provisiones y comenzamos a caminar de regreso al campamento, esperando en que Sokka y Toph se encuentren con los brazos cruzados esperándonos. Pero si así lo fuera valió la pena esta noche.

Tal vez no nos entregamos completamente como lo haría una pareja sumamente enamorada pero al menos no hay duda entre nosotros. Ambos nos deseamos con locura.

* * *

**HOLA! Feliz Viernes! bueno solo déjenme decirles que este episodio de hoy ha sido mi favorito de lo que va en todo el libro dos! Es que fue lo mejor. no spoileare a los que no lo han visto pero estuvo tan ashdshsjdkfjdfdlgklf! mis emociones explotaron esta tarde. **

**bueno espero que esta Kataang Week les siga gustando tanto como a mi. El domingo haré capitulo doble. **

**¿Sugerencias, Comentarios,Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	5. El Adiós

_Advertencia: Tengan algún pañuelo cerca porque este en un capitulo triste. Demasiado triste. _

* * *

**El Adiós...**

_Katara _

Mi corazón se siente triste y mi alma va cada vez va más al fin. A mi propio fin. Las lágrimas corren sin detenerse un segundo, su mano acaricia la mía con dulzura y levanto la mirada.

- No Katara, mi amor... por favor no llores- me susurra con delicadeza

Eso me hace tirarme más a llorar. No hay nada que pueda hacer, ya lo intentado todo y no puedo detener la muerte de mi esposo.

Los curanderos entran a la habitación para ayudarme a sanarlo nuevamente, ya se dio la noticia en toda Ciudad República que el Avatar Aang se encuentra enfermo, sumamente enfermo.

-Katara tienes que ser fuerte... Como siempre lo has sido- me pide

Cierro mis ojos haciéndome la idea que no escuche esas palabras ¿cómo puedo ser fuerte si pierdo a la persona que ha estado conmigo por más de cincuenta años? Si pierdo a la única persona que amo con locura.

Una curandera me trae un pequeño cuenco de agua y me mira con tristeza ante nuestra situación.

- Han mandado esto de la Tribu Agua del Norte... Es agua del oasis de los espíritus- me dice la joven castaña

Asiento rápidamente. Recuerdo que Aang estuvo herido a muerte y el agua de los espíritus lo salvo, tal vez podría salvarlo nuevamente.

-Gracias- le digo y comienzo a tomar el agua con mis poderes.

La cristalina agua se mezcla con mis manos y poso toda mi concentración en el pecho de mi esposo. Implorándoles a los espíritus por otra oportunidad.

Aang gime levemente y el agua entra en su cuerpo. Por un segundo pienso que ha terminado este sufrimiento y que por fin estaremos bien; pero no, Aang me mira triste y niega con la cabeza.

- Amor… algunas cosas no se pueden detener...- me susurra

Haciéndome partir el alma. Los curanderos miran a mi esposo con tristeza, figurando a un hombre ya muerto. Pero yo no, jamás podría hacerlo y si este es su fin creo que jamás podría aceptarlo. Los curanderos salen de nuestra habitación en sumo silencio y yo me inclino para llorar nuevamente.

- Katara, sé que te prometí que estaríamos... Juntos por siempre... Pero creo que tendré que romper esa promesa- me susurra

Levanto mi rostro y su mano acaricia mi mejilla izquierda con delicadeza y muy débil.

- Claro que no Aang, tienes que luchar por nosotros... Por los niños- le imploró

No estoy consciente de lo podría pasarles a nuestros hijos, más a Tenzin. Se que son mayores, pero aun así la pérdida de un padre sigue siendo dolorosa a cualquier edad. Yo misma lo viví cuando perdí a mi padre y después a mi hermano.

- Ellos estarán bien... Son listos, los educamos bien... Además estoy completamente orgulloso de cada uno- me dice sonriendo

Asiento.

Aang estuvo repitiendo lo orgulloso que estaba de cada uno de nuestros hijos por toda una semana. Tenzin se preocupaba de tantos halagos de su padre, ya que de cada halago se escuchaba como si fuese una despedida. Kya parecía no importarle, ya que ella le regresaba con halagos con más fuerza, como ella le diera una razón para que continúe luchando. Pero Bumi se encontraba en las fuerzas especiales así que nunca pudo escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre, ni en darle ánimos por su estado de salud, aunque claro nos llamaba cada día.

- Yo también estoy orgullosa... Pero aun así Aang tienes que luchar- le pido

Y un silencio se llena a nuestro alrededor

- Estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas Katara...- susurra muy débil

Mi corazón no puede soportar más y me tiro a llorar, mientras que mi esposo me acaricia el cabello.

- Nunca olvidare aquel día que me sacaste del iceberg, el día que fuimos por primera vez a la cueva de los enamorados, nuestro primer beso, nuestra boda y toda nuestra vida juntos...- susurra como si contara una vieja historia.

- yo tampoco lo olvidaré, nunca podré olvidarlos... Los mejores momentos de mi vida- digo entre sollozo

Aang me sonríe levantando mi rostro, puedo ver aquellas gemas posadas en mí, aquellos ojos que todavía continúan con su dulce brillo natural y me prometen que todo estará bien. Pero yo misma sé que jamás podré estar bien si él parte.

- Siempre fuiste lo mejor de mi vida... Mi razón de todo, de ganar la guerra, de tener el mundo en paz, de luchar- me susurra

Me quedo sin aliento. Jamás lo había escuchado con tanta verdad, con tanta pureza en sus labios. Siento como el último gramo de fuerza de mi cuerpo desaparece de la nada, ahora soy como una niña pequeña sumamente indefensa y deprimida.

- Tú también fuiste lo mejor de mi vida Aang... Sin ti jamás... Jamás podría ser feliz...- le susurro tomando su mano con fuerza

Él me sonríe y comienza a toser con fuerza, haciendo que toda mi sangre caiga a mis tobillos.

- Katara...-

-Si- logro decir entre el shock

- Quiero darte las gracias...- lo miro fijamente para no olvidarme de cada palabra - gracias por andar en trineo pingüino conmigo-

Lloro nuevamente. ¿Por qué se escucha con despedida? No como aquella dulce despedida que nos dimos hace años en el Polo Sur sino una despedida para siempre.

- Hiciste de mi vida como un paseo en pingüino Aang- le digo dulcemente

Él sonríe comenzando a asomarse unas lágrimas

- Te amo- me acaricia la mejilla y me sonríe con amor

- Yo también te amo Aang...- me susurro tomando su mano

Su mirada se posa en mí, como si deseara guardar cada segundo y en eso comienzo a sentir un frío proviniendo de su mano. Parpadeo en shock al sentirlo y tomo con más fuerza su mano.

-¿Aang?- lo llamo pero no contesta

Su mano pierde fuerza y comienza a resbalarse lentamente de mis manos.

-¡Aang!- grito a todo pulmón intentando escuchar una respuesta

Las lágrimas cubren casi toda mí vista y mi cuerpo se vuelve débil incapaz de soportar este momento. Me tiro en su pecho para escuchar aquellos fuertes latidos, la dulce respiración que siempre lo llenan, pero en vez de eso está un frío silencio.

-¡AANG NO! ¡AANG REACCIONA!- le grito y lo muevo con ligera brusquedad.

El miedo y el dolor invaden mi cuerpo en menos de dos segundos. Me tiro abrazando su cuerpo y llorando sin igual. Llorando como jamás en mi vida.

Escucho como se desliza la puerta de nuestra habitación y una personas llegan a mí tomando de mi brazo.  
-¡NO DÉJENME TRANQUILA! ¡DÉJENME CON ÉL!- grito intentando zafarme de aquellos brazos

Me tiro nuevamente a su cuerpo y lo beso en sus fríos labios, con tanta fuerza que suplicó por un mínimo movimiento pero nada ocurre.

-Mamá... Por favor...-logro escuchar la voz de Kya entre mis gritos pero después se detiene y comienza a llorar.

-¡Por favor regresa!- susurro a su odio pero sé que él no me escucha

Mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos se ha ido. El dolor comienza a hundirme en mi propia oscuridad, en mi propia perdición.

Siento un brazo acariciar mi hombro, levanto la mirada y encuentro a mis hijos llorando apreciando el pálido rostro de su padre.

- Mamá... Por favor tienes que sentarte, estas pálida- me dice Tenzin ente las lágrimas

-¡No Tenzin! ¡Quiero estar con tu padre!- le grito

El parpadea con fuerza, nunca antes le había gritado y mi bienestar es lo último por lo que pasa en mi mente ahora.

- Mamá... Creo que deberías hacerle caso a mi hermano- me dice Kya acercándose con delicadeza a mí

Tomo con fuerza la mano de mi esposo retando a medio mundo que jamás podrían zafarme de él.

- Mamá... Por favor- susurra Bumi con dolor

Cierro mis ojos y beso la mano de Aang como si le pidiera un segundo para retomar fuerzas.

-De acuerdo- digo entre sollozos

Beso la frente mi esposo y todavía noto la ligera sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios. Salimos de la habitación y Kya me lleva al patio frontal templo, para mi sorpresa observo que ya ha oscurecido.

-Te traeré algo para que comas mamá-me dice

Asiento triste y ella regresa el templo

Las lágrimas aparecen nuevamente y el dolor se me sube a la garganta intentando salir. Me cubro mi rostro con mis manos y lloro con fuerza.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué? Él es el héroe, la persona más sorprendente, la persona que daría la vida por lo que ama, la que dio su vida para proteger el mundo y así termina. ¿Por qué no fui yo? Yo no he hecho nada bueno para merecer tanta vida. ¿Por qué me lo arrebatan?

-¡¿Porque?!- logro gritar

Quito las lágrimas de mi rostro intentando contemplar la lejana estatua de mi esposo, tan majestuosa, tan brillante como es él. O mejor dicho como era él.  
Me abrazo a mí misma intentando por no hacer una locura y simplemente limitarme a llorar hasta que se sequé mi cuerpo. Deseo morir. Deseo morir ahora mismo junto con él.

Aang ha estado en casi toda mi vida ¿cómo podré seguir adelante sin él? ¿Cómo podré sonreír sin tener una razón? Estoy sola. Estoy vacía y a dolorida.

- ¿Porque me dejaste Aang? ¿Porque no morí yo primero?- dice sacando aquel nudo de mi garganta

Noto como la hermosa Yue da más luz de lo normal, a lo lejos observo como la marea comienza a elevarme un poco más y el aire comienza a soplar con fuerza.

Me levanto y comienzo a caminar hipnotizada por la luz de Yue. Estoy segura que Aang se encontraría con todos ellos ahora, con mi hermano, con Toph, con Yue, con mi padre, con sus viejos amigos, con su gente.

Sonrió levemente.

El dolor que siento no podría ni darle una pequeña oportunidad a la felicidad ya que yo no estoy con él. Pero si sonrió por él. Porque ahora se encuentra en paz.

- Siempre te amare...- le susurro apreciando la luna

En eso la brisa pega con fuerza el lugar, pero algo es más que extraño, logro ver en el jardín un roble moviéndose con fureza mientras que los árboles de su alrededor no logran mover ni una sola hoja, la brisa se desliza haciendo mover otras hojas en el suelo. En eso noto que aquella brisa se dirige a mí pero yo no pienso moverme. Me quedo quieta sin aliento y débil de tanto llorar.

La brisa llega a mi envolviéndome mi cabello con el aire, es tan dulce como siempre lo ha sido, pero en eso comienzo a sentirla un poco fría recorriendo mi mano y mi espalda; justamente cuando comienza a recorrer por mi cuello y mi oídos logro escuchar un claro susurro.

- Siempre estaré contigo Katara…-

Parpadeo en shock al escuchar aquella dulce voz conocida, una voz de niño que tanto me fascina. Y siento como mi corazón vuelve a latir de la alegría por unos segundos.

-¿Aang?- susurro intentando mirar la brisa

Y en eso aquella ventisca se eleva por el cielo nocturno.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo lose muy triste :( demasiado triste créanme que me la pase llorando cuando lo escribí. Todavía no puedo aceptar la muerte de Aang como Katara lo dice. El próximo capitulo lo subiré en la noche. les prometí doble y les tengo doble! **

**¿Quejas, Comentarios, Sugerencias? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	6. El comienzo

**El comienzo... **

_Katara_

El sol esta en lo alto del cielo, es el clima perfecto después de una tormenta de nieve. Camino por el pueblo lista para hacer las tareas que Gran-Gran me tiene. Ha sido así desde que me madre murió, mientras que mi hermano hace su típica revisión, que para mí parece que estuviese jugando a los soldados. Algunas veces me desespera lo irresponsable que es. Papá ha salido a la guerra contra la Nación del Fuego dejándonos solos, tal vez Sokka deseaba ir con ellos pero yo misma sé que papá se lo impidió para salvarlo. Aunque haya tenido la edad suficiente ir a un guerra es desastroso.

-Katara….- escucho la voz de Gran- Gran

Me giro la encuentro con Sokka caminando, mi hermano tiene una mirada de amargura como siempre y Gran- Gran lleva una cesta.

-Necesito que acompañes a tu hermano a pescar- me pide mi abuela

-Gran- Gran dije que yo podía solo- se queja cruzándose de brazos

-Sé que puedes solo Sokka, pero la corriente después de una tormenta de nieve puede…-

-Sí, si puede ser muy peligrosa y mortal- murmura

Fruño el ceño a mi hermano y este suspira

-Gran- Gran ¿estas segura que tengo que acompañarlo?- pregunto posando mi mirada a mi hermano

La última vez que según lo acompañaría se fue antes de que yo llegara y como supuse, solo llego con la cuarta parte de la cesta.

Resoplo

-Sí, los dos necesitas hacer esta labor por el pueblo, niños… ustedes son los únicos que pueden traer comida- nos dice con dulzura.

-De acuerdo Gran-Gran- asiento

-Bien… lo haremos- resopla mi hermano

Gran-Gran sonríe

Tomo la cesta y sigo a mi hermano hasta donde tenemos nuestra pequeña canoa, subo en ella con cuidado y ambos comenzamos a remar.

Pasamos las dos últimas horas remando cerca de unos bloques de iceberg, aunque no me gusta que estemos tan cerca de ellos son los lugares donde suelen haber más peces.

-Ten preparada la cesta Katara…- me dice mi hermano

Ruedo mis ojos y la abro esperando a que capture el pescado que nada bajo nuestro bote.

-No se escaparan esta vez- murmura mi hermano pendiente de aquel pez – Mira y aprende Katara así es como se atrapa un pez-

Ruedo mis ojos y en eso noto otro pescado nadando por el bote.

Tal vez pueda capturarlo y probarle a mi hermano que yo he podido capturar un pez antes que él, pero no tengo mi caña de pescar y no podré tomarlo con mi mano o nadando, moriría congelada.

Suspiro. Solo conozco un método para capturarlo pero es una vieja tradición que al parecer soy la única de mi pueblo que puede hacerlo. Agua Control.

Quito mi guante de la mano izquierda, indecisa de poder hacer esta maniobra, no soy maestra de agua control como solía contarme Gran-Gran en los cuentos cuando era pequeña, pero al menos se ligeros movimientos de mis dones.

Levanto mis manos y en eso tomo al pez en una burbuja de agua.

-¡Sokka mira!- le pido

-Shh… Katara los vas a espantar- logro escuchar mientras acerco más la burbuja hacia mí para capturarlo- Ya puedo oler la comida-

-Pero Sokka, atrape uno…- le digo acercándolo más a la cesta

Mi hermano levanta su lanza chocando con mi burbuja de agua, haciendo que esta explotara y que el pez saliera volando de regreso al agua mientras que mi hermano se da un chapuzón de agua fría.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le grito al ver salir el pez

-¡¿Por qué cada vez que juegas con agua mágica quedo empapado?! – se queja

Ruedo mis ojos.

-No es magia se llama agua control y es…-

-Sí, si… un antiguo arte de nuestra cultura bla, bla, bla-

Me cruzo de brazos

-Escucha quiero decir si tuviera poderes raros no estaría molestando a nadie- me dice secándose su cola de lobo guerrero

-¿Me estás diciendo rara?- arqueo la ceja – No soy yo la que saca músculos mientras veo mi reflejo en el agua-

Él se gira dándome una mirada de odio mientras baja la manga izquierda de su chaqueta. Estoy a punto de tirarme a carcajadas cuando de pronto algo golpea la canoa con fuerza dejándonos la diversión por detrás. Observo la fuerte corriente de agua que comienza a tomar la canoa sin rumbo fijo. Mi hermano toma un remo y comienza a remar con fuerza intentando salir de aquella fuerte corriente, pero es imposible. Los sueltos bloques de hielo comienzan a golpear el bote con fuerza.

-¡Cuidado!- grito al ver una pila de bloques de hielo- ¡A la izquierda! ¡A la izquierda!-

Mi hermano rema con más fuerza pero aquellos enormes bloques que nadan sin rumbo fijo comenzando a golpear nuestra canoa. Logramos atravesar dos pero en eso otros chocan frente a nosotros comenzando a romper la canoa.  
Tomo a mi hermano de su chaqueta y ambos saltamos hacia el bloque de hielo antes de que se destruyera por completa la canoa.

El hielo me hace resbalar por un segundo a punto de llegar a la orilla de este pero me detengo. Y regreso junto con mi hermano asustada.

-¿Esa es tu izquierda?- me quejo

-¿No te gusta cómo guió?- fruñe el ceño – Entonces hubieras usado tus poderes del agua para esquivar el hielo…-

Me levanto furiosa al escuchar su queja, no ha sido culpa mía, ha sido de él. Ahora estamos varados en este bloque de hielo en medio de la nada. Me levanto con la suma intención de regañarlo como suelo hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-¿Entonces es mi culpa?- gruño arqueando la ceja

-Sabía que tenía que haberte dejado en casa…. Mujeres a cargo problema seguro- murmura

Aprieto mis manos en puño y fruño el ceño harta de escuchar una y otra vez la misma historia que las mujeres no somos útiles. Ha estado así desde que papá se fue a la guerra. Como si el mandara en esta tribu y no es verdad. No puedo contener mi rabia hacia a él en este momento.

-¡Eres el más machista! ¡Inmaduro! ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Y me avergüenza ser tu hermana! –le grito explotando hasta mi última línea de paciencia con él

Lo noto ahí sentado observando la nada y de pronto de gira curioso a mí, pero eso no me interesa, estoy harta de siempre dejarlo hacer lo que el piense que es seguro, que siga pensando así.

-¡Desde que mamá murió me hago cargo de todo en el campamento! ¡Mientras tu juegas a ser soldado!- le grito

-Am… Katara…- susurra asustado

-¡Incluso lavo toda la ropa! ¡¿Has sentido alguna vez el olor de tus calcetines?!- gruño deseando tirarle una pila de ellos en este momento- ¡Déjame decirte que no es agradable!-

-¡Katara cálmate!- me grita aterrado

No deseo calmarme en este momento. Estoy harta de siempre escuchar lo mismo. Si regresamos al campamento no lo ayudare más con sus cosas, él tiene que volverse responsable y cargar el mismo peso que yo.

-¡No se acabó no te ayudare más! ¡Desde ahora tú te encargaras de lo tuyo!- grito a todo pulmón moviendo mis manos como si deseara golpearlo.

Un estruendo me hace llamar mi atención rápidamente y mi hermano comienza a gritar. Observo al enorme bloque de hielo que se encontraba detrás de nosotros hecho trizas, rompiéndose en enorme pedazos que caen al agua sin problema alguno. Me sujeto del hielo donde flotamos al igual que mi hermano mientras que la marea nos lanza lejos del lugar.

-Muy bien… de rara pasaste a lunática Katara- se queja mi hermano.

Parpadeo sorprendida ante lo que acabo de hacer.

-¿A caso yo hice eso?- pregunto confundida

-Si… felicitaciones- me dice

Arqueo la ceja

Un luz comienza a iluminar el agua que hay bajo nosotros, el azul más claro que he visto en toda mi vida y el más extraño. Comenzamos a alejarnos de aquella luz pero en eso algo parece subir a la superficie frente a nosotros y un bloque de hielo con aquella luz se alza con fuerza haciéndome perder el equilibrio por un segundo del hielo.

Me quedo en shock por unos segundos. Observando aquel bloque gigante donde proviene la luz, doy un paso para mirarlo con claridad y en eso veo dos sombras dentro de él. Una enorme sobra de al parecer un enorme animal y otra de un niño. ¿Cómo lograron entrar ahí? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué les paso?

Arqueo la ceja la ver lo extraño del iceberg y en eso el niño parece abrir los ojos iluminando una flechas de él y aún más el iceberg.

Me quedo en shock.

-¡Esta vivo! Hay que ayudarlo- digo y tomo el cuchillo de mi hermano

-¡Katara vuelve a aquí, no sabemos que es esa cosa!- me grita mi hermano

Pero lo ignoro. No puedo imaginarme el estado en que se encuentra este pobre niño ¿Qué tal si está muerto? Podemos ayudarlo de alguna manera sacándolo de ahí y llevarlo a nuestra tribu para que pueda sobrevivir del frío.

Brinco cada pequeño bloque de hielo y corro desesperada hacia aquel punto donde está el niño. Sin pensarlo comienzo a golpear con fuerza el hielo, haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para salvarlo.

Golpeo una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte. No podría dejar a nadie atrás que necesite a mi ayuda y creo que él la necesita ahora. Golpeo nuevamente con más fuerza y en eso un aire sumamente cálido me saca volando de ahí haciéndome golpear con mi hermano por un segundo. Observamos como el hielo comienza a romperse como aquel bloque que vimos hace unos minutos pro este en lugar de romperse parte por parte termina quebrándose por completo y lanzando una luz hacia el cielo.

Observo las franjas de luz iluminándolo por completo, nunca antes había visto luces en el cielo. Trago saliva sintiendo algo de culpa y satisfacción ante lo que he hecho. ¿Y si es alguna amenaza para nuestra tribu? ¿Si es una trampa de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Si esa cosa que está ahí nos asesina?

El aire se vuelve un poco cálido a nuestro alrededor, noto como mi hermano te tiene bien sostenida de la espalda y ambos intercambiamos miradas. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Podríamos estar en peligro ahora. Mi hermano me ayuda a levantarme con cuidado y en eso notamos al mismo niño del hielo caminando con dificultad, sus ojos al igual que sus brazos, piernas y frente en punta de flecha esta iluminados.

Me escondo detrás de mi hermano, temerosa de aquella criatura o aquella persona que se encuentre detrás del hielo.

-¡Alto!- le grita mi hermano preparando su lanza para atacar

La luz de aquel niño se apaga de inmediato y este comienza a tambalearse cayendo desmayado. Corro rápidamente antes de que se golpe con el hielo y lo cubro con fuerza en mis brazos. Lo miro claramente, su flecha es de color azul claro, su piel es blanca y suave, sus mejillas parecen sentirse cálidas y su vestimenta amarilla con naranja es extraña. Nunca antes había visto a una persona como él.

En eso mi hermano comienza a golpearlo con el hueso de su lanza en la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos hace? ¿Comprobando si está muerto?

-¡Ya basta!- le grito apartándolo

Comienzo a sentir la respiración de aquel niño en mis brazos y lo dejo en el suelo para que pueda tener más aire. ¿Cómo puede estar vivo? No creo que él sea una trampa o que sea peligroso. Tal vez el necesita nuestra ayuda. Tal vez él se encuentra perdido.

Noto como lentamente abre sus ojos y su mirada se posa en mí, una felicidad comienza a invadirme al ver que él está bien. No lo conozco pero con tan solo saber que está vivo es suficiente para mí.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos unos ojos grises, tan grandes, tan puros, tan llenos de vida como nunca antes los había visto. Es como si me prometieran un nuevo mañana, una sonrisa, una esperanza.

Definitivamente son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta Kataang Week! Que mejor final que el comienzo. Bueno si tome casi todo el primer episodio pero quería verlo del punto de Katara, digo que es más extraño que ver a un niño en un icerberg y rápidamente te pide un paseo en pinguino. Ademas en la forma que Katara también vio a Aang cundo despertó estoy segura que también se asombro de él no solo de que estuviera vivo. **

**Bueno esto ha sido todo en esta Kataang Week. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo. Por el momento no tengo nada pensado por escribir, solo terminar algunas colaboraciones pero nada mio todavía. Debo admitirlo amo escribir Avatar. Y cada vez que tengo una idea no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, por eso es que aveces hago muchos ff! Lo siento si es odioso verme escribir a cada rato jajja! **

**Muchas gracias a todos por todos sus reviews. Y sus apoyos con mis otros proyectos. De verdad que me hacen feliz feliz cuando leo sus reviews. **

**¿Quejas, Comentarios, Sugerencias?**

**Ahí nos escribimos en otra historia... **


End file.
